New idea so get to work
by Druss the Legend
Summary: Well here's a new idea....if you decide to use it then drop me a line 'cuz i want to follow it up


Hey guys. Well I thought I would post a idea for a story that has been spinnig round in my head. I am not much of a writer…actually I haven't written any fics. But I do enjoy reading other peoples hard work and toil. So any way this is a plot device I thought up, and if any of you out there feel like using it – be my guest. Hell you don't have to tell me you are using it…just drop me a line if you do post the story cuz I would like to read it. Of course you are more then welcome to change the plot as you see fit. This is just a line to a hopefully new story.

AU: first year through to the end of the war.

Always wanted to see Harry in slytherin, with Neville being the boy-who-lived and yet Harry being the hero who saves the day. A reluctant hero of course. Who is not light or dark…but more pro-Harry then anything. Which ever kind magic will help him get what he want, he will use and he is not above jumping camp.

The dursely's abuse has left him cautious and untrusting. With Nev, being the golden boy, and dumbledore attention focused on, there was no Mrs. Figg, no letter in the crib to protect him, so he grew up abused. Like tom in the sixth book, he learned to manipulate his magic early. But unlike tom, he grew up to be an introvert; watching, analyzing, and not participating if he can help it. Gathering power so one day he can be free of it all and never have to listen to anybody.

And how is Harry going to save the day if Nev is the bloody-boy-who-lived? Simple, tom kills NEV! Now there is no prophecy protecting Tom from Neville. While nev was alive, the prophecy prophecy protected both of them. Only one could kill the other. In other word, they could live forever if they dont kill each other. With Nev dead, and the prophecy fulfilled, volde is open game. Hell he could die falling down the stairs now. Without Nev making all effort aginst volde useless (cuz while alive, nev was the only one who could kill him, so why should anyone else bother opposing volde is there is no chance of killing him) Harry can step up to the plate and shine.

I was thinking of giving Harry a personality like snape, dark yet good. Since he is a student, he wont be scary, but he is still snarky, too intelligent for his own good and not above humiliating other people. Since his parent were in gryff and light wizards, he is shunned by the slytherin. So he has no friends, except maybe hermione, who he sees in the library. Hermione is also friendless, for being a know-it-all. Nev never quite came to save her from the troll in the first year, not being very brave and all, but Harry did. He really did want to see the troll, being all inquisitive and stuff and when he found hermione cornered by the troll, he used a cutting curse on the trolls finger causing the club which was raised above head to crash down in on his head, knocking it out. He slips away before the teachers arrive, cuz he used a dark spell, and hermione recognizing the spell cover it up for him. Since then they have a "stiff" friendship; partly cuz Harry is in slytherin and she in gryffindore, and partly cuz Harry doesn't trust people easily. Hermione slowly warms up to him, but Harry tries to keep her at a distance by pretending he doesn't care very for her but at the same time always looking out for her. After all whatever few friends he has are important to him – even if he will never admit it.

Harry will also set up a base in the chamber of secret. In his second year, after ginny get rid of riddle's diary, Harry finds it and starts using it. Ginny cant get it back cuz Harry lives in the slytherin dorm. Also riddle want to posses Harry cuz he is more powerful then ginny. After a spectacular battle in Harry "soul-plane", Harry beats riddle and absorbs his memory and power. This way Harry was able to take a leap into his path to power.

As for the basilisk, he befriends it and soon it is loyal only to Harry. Harry tries to turn the snake into human…like an animagus transformation 'cept for a snake…but fails. So what he is left with is a basilisk with a human torso and a snake body/tail. (dunno why I just wanted to put something like that in here.) of course it can turn back into its former self. Since he doesn't have much friends in his house or other houses, he befriends magical creatures like aragog, the centaurs and the unicorn etc. (kinda like hargrid but without the horrible names)

How to fit the first five book into this plot. Unlike Harry, nev is incompetent and full of hot air. Even draco win most of their confrontations. Harry has no respect for nev; for taking credit for something he cant remember much less duplicate. So in the first book, nev fails and voldemort get the sorcerer stone. He get his new body, but is too weak so he stays hidden.

Second book, tom diary, but no ginny in the chamber. Harry gets the diary and battle tom in the chamber, the resolves it without anyone the wiser. For the student the attack by the slytherin monster stops as mysteriously as it started.

The third book, no Sirius, cuz there was no Harry's picture in the daily prophet, tempting him to escape. Can't think of a plot to get the dementors into hogwarts but no Sirius. Perhaps we can have bella escaping from azkaban and the demantor are around to protect nev. Apparently she made threats that she is going after nev or something. I want Harry to be a lone wolf. If he accepts Sirius, then he wont have any reason to continue pushing hermione, and pretty soon he will find himself as a gigolo or a man-whore surrounded by girls or something.

The fourth year, the tri wizard cup, nev is chosen not Harry. Instead Harry's contribution comes from behind the scene. He will mentor Fluer. Madame Maxine is as honest as dumbledore, so she doesn't give any help to fluer. Unlike krum and nev who are being helped by the drumstrang headmaster (cant remember the name - karakov?) and moody respectively. Through certain circumstances, (cant think of any good one cept he stumbles upon fluer crying about the first task and reluctantly agrees to help her) he finds himself tutoring her for her tasks. Of course this means that fluer is a serious contender with nev – unlike in the book where she was the last placed. I choose fluer so there can be a possible fluer and Harry romance in the future. Imagine fluer using her veela charm so Harry looses his composer cuz she thinks he is entirely too serious for a 14 year old; and Harry desperately applying his growing occulmency shield, battling fluer veela charms and his hormone, to stop himself from doing something stupid and destroying the image he spent 4 years building. Fluer can use the gillyweed that Harry used in the book and nev can go with the bubble charm like cedric. The gillyweed is a much more cooler answer to the challenge and show Harry cleverness – as he is supposed to be in the story. Imagine the scene: fluer inviting Harry into the prefect bath while open the egg, while Harry struggles to stay conscious – damn don't those French have any concept of modesty especially when choosing a bathing suit!

For the final task, Harry rightly concludes that there will be some sort of duel between the students as this is one of the aspects the old tri wizard cup tested upon. So he trains her in dueling techniques. During the third tasks, she manages to knock off both krum, who was trying to use a dark curse on her, and cedric, who never quite stopped gaping at her when in her presence and at least managed to drive off moody when he saw how much of a threat she was. With moody helping nev; and nev knows and fully accepts it without feeling guilty (that why Harry serious continued to help her after the first task), fluer and nev arrived at the cup at the same time. As usual nev pulled a ron when around fleur, so when she asked to be allowed to take the cup, nev agreed. But feeling like she was cheating, she suggested that they both take it at the same time. They get portkeyed to the graveyard, where voldemort is waiting for them to do a ritual to gain back his power, not his body like in the book. When voldemort ordered his servant to kill fluer, she used her veela charm on the DE, so instead of killing her, they took her into the forest to have their evil ways with her. Out of volde's site, fluer bursts into action, knock off all the DE and goes to save nev. By the time she gets there, the ritual is over and volde got back his full strength. She summons the petrified nev, grabs the portkey that Harry supplied her with, cuz he suspects moody is up to no good, and goes back to hogwarts. I never understood how the cup can be a portkey from hogwarts to the graveyard and then back, as the portkey that mr.weasly used during the quidditch world cup was useless after they arrived at the venue. Anyways once dumbledore is their to received them and blah blah as in the book.

As for fluer's feeling for Harry, at first she dismissed it telling herself Harry was too young for and she was merely grateful to him for helping her, but as time passed, she finds herself acting more like a giddy school girl, flirting incessantly with him. Of course as year passes, and Harry occlumency shield grow, he beings to get a hold of himself, turns from being a stuttering boy to his usual snarky and aloof self, allowing fluer to take him more seriously and more of a challenge.

But she has to leave before she can answer her own question. She might come back for Harry's sixth year, as a trainee healer as a lot of other author depict her as, if I decide to pair Harry with fluer.

The fifth book will not hold much action for Harry. By now he is experienced enough to avoid umbridge if he wishes. Hermione will beg Harry to teach the DA, but Harry decline citing that no one will want to learn from a slytherin. So instead he trains hermione and she in turn trains the DA. Of course nev wasn't so pleased at this and constantly makes problems. So the DA which, under Harry managed to reach exceeds expectation level (in the book), now only made it to an acceptable level. Hermione and nev and ron are friends. Nev decided to include her in his groups cuz she is good for homework.

Nev gets the vision of DOM, and towards the end of the year heads off their believing his grandmother was kidnapped. Being arrogant and all, he refused to listen to hermione to check if nev grandmother was in her house and was determined to gallop off on his half-assed mission with or without her. Hermione pleads to Harry to help them out, but Harry refuses, telling her he is sure it is a trap. But since hermione was going, if only to save nev's ass, Harry gives the group a few present.

Fluer was declared the tri wizard champion and gives Harry the 1000 galleon as a token that doesn't even cover how much she owes him. Harry buys the marauders map from the twins for 1000G. the map was more of a token gesture, for entering into a partnership.

First he gave each of them a basilisk cloak (from his basilisk friend in the chamber), charmed to automatically cast a shield spell is any spell strikes it (its in the sixth book). Nev refuses to take it as he doesn't trust a slytherin. Then he give them the Felix Felixis potion (a luck potion mentioned in the sixth book It changes the drinkers luck for the better for a time depending on how much of it they drink). Harry reckons that if they do battle deatheaters, they will need all the luck they can get. Again nev refuses, boasting he already faced volde three times so he doesn't needs it. Then off they go on the thresals that Harry suggest cuz no one was sure how to get there.

Same thing happens in the book, except nev manages to play the prophecy so that hermione hears it al least. And when nev confronts the dark lord, volde pops his like a pep dispenser. Alas nev is dead.

Dumbles, who arrived too late, hermione, all the wizarding world is sad, except for Harry who couldn't care to give a shit. He didn't even attend nev funeral cuz it was his pet snakes bath time.

Next year hermione, who is blaming herself for not protecting nev, since she was the best duelist in that group and knew the most magic among them all, asks Harry to train her. For revenge. Harry is reluctant after DOM fiasco, agrees after hearing bout the prophesy. At least hermione now had a slim chance of winning, without the prophesy protecting him. Also Harry has a sinister motive. There are a bunch tom's baby photo in volde's possession, that are too god damn funny to be destroyed in the war. He knows bout them from riddles memories stored in the diary. If he trains hermione and the others long enough, they can keep volde busy while he sneaks off and get the photo. Oh yeah Harry has his reason for fighting the war. Just imagine, he could auction it off and become vey rich!

Well that's the plot. Obviously the last paragraph was a joke. But it could be a sixth year fic with Harry being portrayed as a reluctant hero. For a long time now he has avoided these kinds of roles for the fear of feeling all these sentimental griffindore emotion, but now with hermione pushing him in that direction Harry reluctantly takes the role. Of course he is not going to be the golden boy, but will do what is required to resolve the situation. This can lead to many clashes between Harry and hermione, with both changing; Harry learning to consider the moral or ethics of his decision, and hermione realizing there is no black and white in the world.

Pairing: well fluer is set up. She can return for Harry's sixth year and all. Hermione is a possible choice, but since its so common and has no magic behind it, I wont insist on it. Actually I can see Harry paired with any number of girls in this fic. Even the basilisk!


End file.
